1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a music information retrieval method, medium, and system using a modulation spectrum, and more particularly, to a music information retrieval method, medium, and system that can rapidly retrieve music information having noise by extracting a modulation spectrum from music data, converting the extracted modulation spectrum into hash bits, and using a hash table.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional music information retrieval techniques, features for audio retrieval are extracted by using a power spectrum obtained by converting an audio signal into the frequency domain via a fast Fourier transform (FFT). Accordingly, the conventional music information retrieval techniques are not robust against potential noise.
In addition, the conventional music information retrieval techniques can not quickly retrieve and provide the desired information about a particular song identical to a user's query from a large-capacity database when a statistical method such as a Gaussian Mixture Model (GMM) and a Hidden Markov Model (HMM) is used. These models are widely utilized for audio retrieval.
Similarly, audio fingerprint systems have also been utilized in such conventional music information retrieval techniques, but these also are not robust against noise. In addition, when retrieving music information from music data that was obtained in a real life situation, e.g., music that was recorded or overheard from an outdoor area, such as on a street, system performance becomes deteriorated.
In addition, in the conventional music information retrieval techniques, a spectral flatness and a spectral crest measure have been utilized as identifying features, but such features are also not robust against various types of noisy environments. Further, since a Vector Quantization (VQ) or a Statistical Nearest Neighbor (SNN) method have been utilized with fingerprint indexing, information retrieval performance again becomes deteriorated in various types of noisy environments.
As such conventional music information retrieval techniques may also extract a modulation spectrum, utilizing a wave conversion in structures of various steps, and utilize a nearest neighbor classification method, music retrieval speed similarly becomes significantly decreased.
Accordingly, the inventors of the present invention have found a need for a method, medium, and system that is robust against noise and also can rapidly retrieve music information as needed.